


What the fuck

by MishyteSol



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cat Cathy, F/F, Kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishyteSol/pseuds/MishyteSol
Summary: Maybe it was all a dream, yeah! There's no way she is conscious right now.Why?Because she was a freaking cat!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	What the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Idk the idea just popped in my head and decided to write it. Sorry if I wrote something wrong, english is not my main language. Hope you enjoy ^^

What the fuck.

That was the only thing in Cathy's mind when she woke up.

Just, what the absolutely fuck?

It was one of the few times she actually slept more than 2 hours. Maybe it was all a dream, yeah! There's no way she is conscious right now.

Why?

Because she was a freaking cat!

-

Cathy is really glad the other Queens didn't regularly check her room and, because she didn't eat with them often, they wouldn't miss her at breakfast and lunch. She had no idea how to explain to them what the fuck happened, why she is a cat and how to turn human back.

Actually, she didn't know if she can talk at all. 

Funny thing she just stopped to think about that now. Well, better discover now than with the other Queens freaking out.

Cathy opened her (now little and cute) mouth and-

"Meow" 

Oh, fuck.

Ok, ok. She can't talk. Don't freak out, sure this is a temporary thing and will pass tomorrow. Yep, she's not going to get out of her room until this is over. 

How hard will it be?

-

Really, really hard.

Cathy forgot that, as a living being, food is a fundamental thing to survive, and she didn't ate anything yesterday and haven't eaten anything today for obvious reasons. 

Just a few more hours and this curse will break. She can wait.

But apparently her stomach can't.

Cathy groaned and got up, walking to her door. Looking up, she realized another thing: How to open her now gigantic door?

Looking around she saw that her wardrobe was just besides the door. She jumped, stuck her claws into one of her old jackets and jumped again, grabbing the door handle and opening the door.

When she made sure no one was around and the door was properly opened, she got down and looked at her jacket. It has been a while since she last used and now she's sure she won't anymore.

Walking silent, she heard the other Queens talking in the living room. Good, if she went discretely to the kitchen, snatched something to eat and went back to her room no one will notice her. Easy task, the Queens are really invested in their conversation and sure won't notice a small cat walking and, uh....

Stairs.

Now, don't freak out Cathy. You know how to walk down the stairs, you've done it multiple times. But on fours? How does this works?

Ok, one paw after the other, slowly. First stair, done it! Now 12 more.

She did another one, and another one, and ano-

Welp, now she's rolling downstairs.

At least she didn't shout. Do cats shout? 

She closed her eyes and felt the impact, ouch! Falling down the stairs hurt even if you're a cat, but she's sure it hurt less than if she was a human.

Cathy was about to get up and continue her task but a voice froze her.

"Oh my God! A cat!!" And she was lifted up "Anne, look! A cat!" 

"Where the fuck did you find a cat, Kitty?" Anne asked, coming near them both.

"Language Anne!" Jane shouted.

"I don't know. It fell downstairs I think"

Anne looked at cat Cathy and upstairs "Do you think Cathy brought a cat home and didn't tell us?" Cathy tried to shout a "No!" but all that got out was a meow "Aww, she's so cute" 

"Here, hold her and I'll get Cathy" and with that Cathy was passed to Anne. Her embrace was so comfortable that she couldn't help but purr. "aww, look at that, she likes you" Anne laughed and Cathy is sure that if she wasn't a cat she would be blushing really hard.

Kat went upstairs and Anne joined the other Queens, that crowded around Anne to see cat Cathy that they're unaware is Cathy.

"She's so cute!"

"Do you think Cathy fed her?"

"Why would Cathy bring a cat home?"

The amount of attention she's getting is overwhelming and the only thing she can do is hide her face into Anne's chest.

"Well, why, I don't know. But meanwhile, I'll feed this little one because I'm sure Cathy haven't, am I right?" The question was directed to Cathy, who meowed annoyed, but was misinterpreted by Anne. And, on top of that, her own stomach betrayed her, making a loud noise.

Laughing, Anne led them both to the kitchen. She put some water in a bowl and put Cathy down to drink. Then, cut some apples and put down near the water, observing the cat.

A few seconds had passed when Kat came downstairs shouting "GUYS, GUYS- woop!" 

"Don't run on the stairs honey, you're going to fall" Jane started but Kat ignored.

"Cathy's missing!" And then hell was open.

-

For the following half-hour, the queens were panicked, trying to call Cathy only to discover that her phone was on her bed. Now they decided to go out and search for her, unknown to them that she was the cat.

"Why the hell can't I come along!? She's my friend too and I'm as worried as you!" Catalina sighed and turned to face the second Queen.

"We know Anne, but someone has to be at home in case she comes back" She puts both hands on Anne's shoulders and motioned to cat Cathy "Besides, someone has to look after her" 

Anne groaned and sat down, petting Cathy "Okay, but if you have any news, text me immediately" 

"Will do. Take care and do too ok?"

"Ok"

And the house was silent.

"Uhhg Catherine, what the fuck did you do?" Hearing her name, Cathy looked up and meowed. Anne lifted cat Cathy "Do you have any idea where that idiot went, friend?" Cathy meowed indignantly. Anne just sighed. "Why am I talking to a cat?"

Hearing Anne's voice crack on the last sentence made Cathy feel really guilty. Putting cat Cathy down to the floor, Anne laid down on the couch with one arm covering her eyes and attempting to even her breaths. Cathy sat where Anne put her and tried to think in a way to communicate with the second queen. Writing is out, no thumbs. Can't talk, can't draw. Then it clicked. The phone! She can type!

Looking at Anne, she noticed she's with her phone out, typing to someone and aggressively throwing the phone on her stomach. Perfect.

Preparing the impulse, Cathy jumped high enough to land on Anne's stomach, earning an "oof" of the older Queen. She then pawed over Anne's phone but realized her paw is too big and she can't press a letter without pressing others. Frustrated, Cathy noticed the conversation on Anne's phone with Catalina.

Me: How the fuck you didn't found her yet!??

Me: CATALINA ANSWER ME

Catherine Chandler: Calm down Anne, the city is really big

Catherine Chandler: But I know my goddaughter, she's going to be fine

Me: But what if she's hurt??

Me: She never goes out without letting us know and her phone is still here

Me: WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER???

Catherine Chandler: Anne calm down

Me: jsohev diddhsj

Oops, she pressed enter.

Cathy turned to see Anne silent wiping her eyes and went to try to comfort her. Noticing the cat, Anne lowered one hand to pet her.

"Hah, I don't even know why I'm crying" she brought Cathy face to face with her "I'm so pathetic I can't even help find my friend" 

Cathy meowed aggressively, not wanting Anne being self depreciatory. Anne just sighed and went to kiss the cat on her fur, only to Cathy turn her head and the next thing she could feel is Anne lips on hers.

Cathy feels her stomach flutter and was about to deepen the kiss, when she realized she's no longer cat and was on top of her beloved friend and secret crush kissing her. Anne was with her eyes wide, with both hands on Cathy hips, frozen on place.

Cathy snapped, separed and screamed into her hands, now covering her very red face, and falling out of the couch to the floor. Anne snapped from her frozen state and screamed too, cornering on the arm of the couch.

When things couldn't be worse, the door flew open and all four remaining queens went to the living room, running.

Catalina was with a worried expression that softened when she saw Cathy. Jane worried expression went to a panic one when she saw the other two screaming. Kat heard the screaming and started screaming too. Anna was just confused, so, so confused.

"What the fuck"


End file.
